Wow Signatures
Queue some huge chorus music: The roster is now unified! Thats right Draka and Eitrigg are all on one roster: http://oi-guild.com/roster/ PLEASE NOTE: the image format has changed from .jpg to .png. One way to decorate your signature line is to use this signature plug in. Examples of the signatures can be seen below. If you are having any problems with this program the best thing to do is to contact Bedevere via PM in the Forums. =The Plug In= Our WoW roster lets YOU update your characters using a mod called Character Profiler. :Character profiler: WoWRoster.net :PVP Log: PvP Log Once installed all you do is simply open your character screen, spell books, bags, etc. Then from your character screen press the new "Save" button that will appear there. Officers and admins should also install the optional Guild Profiler. The guild profiler will allow you to click "save" in the guild listing. Updating this will require the password. Once this is done, go to the Roster (on main menu) or click here: Update Profile. and it will ask you to upload the CharacterProfiler.lua file that is created. =Signatures= Use the following code: http://oi-guild.com/saved/sig-CHARACTERNAME@US-SERVRNAME.png Replace YOURNAME with your characters name and the SERVERNAME with either Draka or Eitrigg. You can test it by pasting the string into your browser's address. For example my signature is: http://oi-guild.com/saved/sig-Bedevere@US-Draka.png or http://oi-guild.com/saved/sig-Disgrace@US-Eitrigg.png Produces these: If you have multiple characters and want to display a few of them then you may opt for the Avatar view, which is the same as the signature link but changes the signature to avatar. ... http://oi-guild.com/saved/ava-CHARACTERNAME@US-SERVRNAME.png So the following code: http://oi-guild.com/saved/ava-Bedevere@US-Draka.png Produces... You can also mix and match your signatures and avatars.... Full List of Images WARNING: This is slow and should only be done as a last resort!! If you are unsure of all this, then click HERE to see a list of ALL the avatars and signatures we have. Then copy the BBCode and paste it in. =Brief Instructions= Simple step by step instructions * Go to here: Character Profiler * Click the Download link - it will offer you a zip file which you should save * Unzip the file (you should get a folder called Interface and inside that Addons, etc) * Go into the unzipped folders Interface\Addons and get the folder called CharacterProfiler * Right click the folder and select "copy" * Now go to your C:\Progam Files\World of Warcraft\Interface\Addons directory * Choose Paste from the edit menu * You should now have a CharacterProfiler directory pasted into the C:\Progam Files\World of Warcraft\Interface\Addons directory * Now boot up WOW * During game play look at your character screen and notice the new "Save" button * Click the button - you should see some feedback about profile being saved * When done playing wow go to the roster here on the website and click the Update profile button (or just go to Update directly) * On the line that says "CharacterProfiler.lua (Required)" click the "Browse" button and navigate to the CharacterProfiler.lua file which is normally at C:\Progam Files\World of Warcraft\WTF\Account\'*YOUR ACCOUNT NAME HERE*' \SavedVariables\CharacterProfiler.lua * Click Upload * Enjoy! =Some features= Custom Sig Images For custom character images, you can send Bedevere (E-Mail) a screen shot of your character. It should be against a contrasting background to make the job of clipping it easier. A good source is the log in screen. Turn your character 45 degrees to the right and press the Print Screen key on your keyboard. If you are handy with a graphics program, then you can just send a PNG file with a clear back ground, that is about 120 pixels wide. Example (click for full size): This can also be done with a background as well. Try to send a PNG file that is about 450 pixes wide by 100 pixels high. I will add the see through bit on the top. Example: WoW Roster